Famiglia Royale
by TakeshiYamamoto2980
Summary: Sawada Takemi, Tsuna's sister arrives from Italy. What will change in their lives and what is this about a White Flame soon in the story ? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**TakeshiYamamoto2980: **_Ciaossu! _This is my first chapter. Please enjoy! Now Tsuna will do the disclaimer

**Tsuna:** Do I have to? *sighs*

**Reborn:** Do it now! *Points gun at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Eeehhh!! TakeshiYamamoto2980-chan does not own KHR!

**Reborn: **Still a dame-Tsuna *shoots the gun*

**Tsuna: **Reeeeborrrnnnn!! *clothes get ripped*

**TakeshiYamamoto2980:** Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival**

The guardians finally returned to the past after beating Byakuran and the Six Funeral Wreaths. Everyone (including Hibari) came to Tsuna's house to celebrate their return. But a surprise will befall upon them.

"_Oi Baseball freak don't get too close to Juudaime"_, said a silver-haired, emerald green eyed man named Hayato Gokudera.

"_Ma..Ma..Gokudera-kun don't bo too tensed"_, a tall black haired boy named Takeshi Yamamoto wearing his usual grin.

"_Yeah octopus head, you shouldn't fight to the EXTREME!!"_, said a white-haired hyper kind of boy named Ryohei Sasagawa.

"_Shut up turf-head, mind your business and who are you calling octopus head?", _Gokudera exclaimed.

"_Everyone stop now!"_, said a brown-haired caramel eyed boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada (Tsuna fo short).

"_Hai Juudaime"_ Gokudera said. _"Gome"_ Gokudera added while bowing to Tsuna

Apparently, Tsuna had better control over his guardians with the experience he had gathered at Choice and battles in the future.

"_It's okay Gokudera-kun" _Said Tsuna _"It's not……."_

Tsuna was cut off by a swish of a tonfa at his face.

"_Shut up hervivores, you're too noisy, I'll bite you to death if you don't stop"_, said a dark-haired irritated guy named Hibari Kyoya.

"_H-hibari-san d-don't", _said Tsuna nervously (even though his experience, he still couldn't handle Hibari)

"_Tsuna, I want to eat candy" _said a small afro boy wearing a cow suit pulling Tsuna's jeans.

"_Che! Don't disturb Juudaime you stupid cow"_, Hayato said

"_Shut up Stupidera (a nickname Lambo invented combining two words namely Stupid and Gokudera)! Lambo is not stupid, you are. _Lambo said while sticking his tongue out.

"_What did you say?!!" _Hayato said trying to control his anger because Tsuna told him to do so.

"_Stupidera! Stupidera! Stupidera!" _Lambo said laughing

Gokudera couldn't hold his anger anymore and hit the little kid that left a lump on his head (it was a surprise that it was visible under all that hair) that made Lambo cry.

"_To-le-ra-te!!" _Lambo said but quickly bursted into tears. _"Waaahhhh!!!" _Lambo cried to his extent.

"_There..There Lambo", _Tsuna said softly picking up the kid. _"There is going to be a party later and Mama's gonna cook lots of food so the candy can wait, okay?" _Tsuna explained.

Lambo quickly got over his tears and said…..

"_Reeeallyyyyy!!_" *hiccup*, Lambo said starting to drool.

"_Yes"_, Tsuna said smiling innocently.

"_Okay then let's get going"_ Lambo ordered.

"_When did you become the leader?"_ Gokudera asked.

"_Gokudera stop!" _ordered Tsuna with a glare.

"_H-__hai__Juudaime__! _Gokudera said ashamed.

Tsuna smiled at Hayato's reaction and continued walking but a kick hit him on his head.

"_Aaahhhh!"_ Tsuna screamed.

"_You still are a dame-Tsuna because you didn't dodge that"_ Reborn said. "_Ciaossu minna" _Reborn added.

"_R-reborn! _Tsuna said after he regained reality again.

"_Baby"_ Hibari said.

"_Yo kid",_ Yamamoto said.

"_R-reborn-san", _Hayato said while worrying about Tsuna

"_Better hurry, Mama is waiting"_ Reborn said.

"_Ah"_ Tsuna said. _"We will"_

The guardians arrived at Tsuna's house after a few minutes and hear a unfamiliar voice.

"_Onii-chan, Onii-chan"_ a female voice said.

A cute girly voice was heard running through the hall that quickly hugged Tsuna.

"_Aaahhh"_ Tsuna said while the others stood there stunned (even Reborn and Hibari). Their eyes widened at the scene.

**Who is this girl? What is her relationship with Tsuna? And does she have any relation to the Mafia? Find out in the next chapter!**

**TakeshiYamamoto2980: **Thanks for EXTREMELY reading everyone and please EXTREMELY review!

**Ryohei:** TakeshiYamamoto2980-san, don't EXTREMELY use EXTREME too much to the EXTREME!

**TakeshiYamamoto2980: **It is not my EXTREMELY fault because you EXTREMELY use EXTREME too much that's why it EXTREMELY catch on to me!

**Ryohei: **Ah, then I'm EXTREMELY sorry!

**TakeshiYamamoto2980: **It is EXTREMELY okay!

And this goes on for about a few more minutes.

**TakeshiYamamoto2980: **Before I go it's time for a question that is so unrelated to the chapter: Q1- Is Squalo's hair manly or girly? Review to answer! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**TakeshiYamamoto2980: **Ciaossu! Thank you for the reviews namely **xXxRedFullMoonxXx**, **yunibell, siverwinglet84. **Now Hayato will do the disclaimers.

**Hayato: **TakeshiYamamoto2980 does not own KHR.

**Bianchi**: Its good to see you doing your job well.

**Hayato:** A-Aneki!!!! Ahhhkkk……….!

**Bianchi:** *Sighs and puts googles on*

**TakeshiYamamoto2980:** Please enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Sawada Takemi**

"_J-Juudaime~! Who is she? _ Hayato asked still surprised.

"_Yeah Tsuna, who's she and she's kinda cute"_ Takeshi said blushing a little (lol^_^)

"_Oi Sawada, tell us who she is! _Ryohei screamed releasing his state of confusion.

"_Well um……. She's……." _Tsuna tried to expain.

The girl loosened her grip from Tsuna (yes she was hugging him) and stood up.

"_Dame-Tsuna, you should tell us who she is before this house ends up in chaos"_ Reborn said.

"_Hai! She's my………………" _ Tsuna said.

"_She's your………." _Everybody said curiously.

"_She's my………………" _ Tsuna said again.

"_She's your………." _Everybody said curiously again.

"_She's my………………" _ Tsuna said again.

"_Spit it out herbivore or I'll bite you to death" _Kyoya said glaring at the brunette.

"_She's my….sister….." _Tsuna said.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………" _Everybody said.

A pause for silence was heard for about 10 seconds the………..

"_WHHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT????????!!!!!!!!!!" _ Everybody screamed their heads out saying this (well Hibari's and Reborn's eyes just widened but Hibari was whispering something softly).

"_Ohayoo gonzaimesu! My name is Sawada Takemi, 14 years old and onii-chan's cute little sister, its nice to meet you"_ She said smiling so innocently that it made even Hibari blush (thinking of this makes me laugh so hard ^_^).

Sawada Takemi has brown curly hair that reaches up to her shoulders and cerulean blue eyes which is unusual but maybe it came from Giotto. She has flawless white skin and her height is 2 inches less than Tsuna's height meaning a cute and princess-like girl which every boy wants.

"_B-but I thought J-Juudaime was a only child?"_ Hayato questioned.

"_Well I'm not actually hehe"_ Tsuna said nervously while scratching his head.

"_Why haven't we seen her, boss? _Chrome quickly said.

"_Well that's because…………." _ Tsuna said but only to be cut off by Takemi

"_I've been studying at Italy actually and never had enough time to visit here often"_ Takemi answered.

"_A-At Italy???"_ Takeshi replied.

"_Hai she does but I didn't know you were coming home today" _Tsuna said.

"_That was a surprise Tsuna" _Nana said.

Everyone turned to Tsuna's mom for answers.

"_Eh! A surprise?"_ Tsuna questioned.

"_Hai I wanted to tell you yesterday but Takemi said to keep it a surprise" _Nana replied.

"_Y-You did? Why?"_ he sais turning to Takemi.

"_Because I wanted to see your surprised face onii-chan" _Takemi answered making everybody sweatdropped (finally I did it).

"_Only that?!"_ Tsuna screamed.

"_Hai, is there anymore reasons" _Takemi said blinking in confusion.

This made some sweatdropped but others just blushed at Takemi's cute ignorance (Kyoya pretended to not care but….who knows).

"_Come on everyone let's eat, the food's getting cold" _Nana said.

"_Hai, Mama" _Reborn said.

Everyone went outside and were awed by the amount of food that appereas before them. There were japanese dishes everywhere even takoyaki, for drinks there were juices for kids, and wine/sake for adults and for dessert were cupcakes and cakes of different sizes (yummy!)

"_Mom you didn't have to make so much food"_ Tsuna said.

"_It's okay Tsuna, we'll celebrate Takemi's return" _Nana said.

"_Okay~" _Tsuna replied.

Everyone got seated and started to eat. Lot's of chatting could be heard and laughter filled the athmosphere even Kyoya was smiling (note: smiling not smirking!).

But everybody knows this scenario can't happen long……

And everybody was right…. Lambo stole and ate a takoyaki from Hayato's plate.

"_I'll be taking this stupidera!_ Lambo said snatching the takoyaki and eating it at the same time.

"_Oi, you stupid cow give that back" _Gokudera said already angered.

"_You snooze, you loose stupidera! Beh……_" Lambo said sticking out his tongue.

"_W-why you!!" _Hayato irritatedly said with anger marks appearing on his head.

Hayato picked up a cupcake right beside him and threw it at Lambo only to miss and hit Takeshi (awwww!!).

"_Ah." _Takeshi said when hit.

"_Well this sounds like fun"_ Takeshi added picking up a plate of paste throwing it back to Hayato missing and hit Chrome.

"_Ahhhh…" _Chrome said startled and now in her place was Mukuro.

"_Kufufufufu.. who dares hurt my Chrome? _Mukuro asked.

"_Everybody pointed at Takeshi who was turning his head left and right then finally pointing his finger at him saying "me?"_

"_Ohhh… it was you then, Kufufufufu….. Yamamoto Takeshi prepare to pay" _Mukuro said.

Mukuro picked up anything he could get hands on and it so happens that it was a pinnapple (lol ^_^) and threw it a Takeshi.

Everybody even Takeshi had time to sweatdropped at the sight thinking _"oh the irony…."_.

The pinnapple missed and hit Ryohei (phew!) who now screamed at the top of his lungs….

"_EXTREME FOOD FIGHT!!!" _

And these words signaled the start of a chaotic battle.

Ryohei threw something to Tsuna at (finally) hitting him on the face which made Hayato angry.

"_Turf-top you'll pay for that"_ Hayato said holding another cake in his hands and threw it back at Ryohei.

A few food flinging moments later……

Lambo accidentally threw something at *gulps* yes you think right Hibari Kyoya…

"_No Lambo! Eiiiii! Hibari-san Gome-ne!"_ Tsuna said panicking at sight.

"_Too late herbivore"_ the raven-haired prefect said glaring at the brunette.

Then something made everybody's eyes widen. Hibari Kyoya (yes Hibari Kyoya) actually picked up a glass of juice and poured it at Tsuna.

"_EH!! Why did you do that Hibari-san?" _Tsuna screamed.

"_Revenge hervivore, what else?" _Hibari said smirking.

"_How dare you do that to Juudaime" _Hayato said standing angered.

"_Oh, you wanna fight?"_ Hibari replied.

"_G-Gokudera-kun don't, I'm fine, don't worry"_ Tsuna said still wet from the juice.

"_Minna, can you please stop troubling onii-chan so much"_ Takemi said with again her irresistible smile which as always made everybody blush and stop at their tracks (even Hibari)

"_H-hai"_ Everybody said timorously.

"_Juudaime, your sister is amazing"_ Hayato said

"_Yeah she is" _Tsuna replied.

The day continued noisy as it can be and everybody went home sticky and wet all over but with idiotic grins on their faces.

**The next day……**

"_Okaa-sama, I'm going to school now" _Tsuna said.

"_Okay"_ Nana replied.

"_Bye Tsuna-nii" _Fuuta said.

"_Bye Tsuna" _Lambo and Ipin said (well Ipin said but Lambo looks like he was thinking of what he'll make Tsuna play with him later by crying)

"_Hai" _the hurrying brunette said.

"_Bye Onii-chan, take care and be prepared for quick changes okay?" _Takemi said with a faint smile.

"_Okay" _Tsuna said going out of the house

"_Why did Takemi say that? Oh well"_ Tsuna thought.

Takemi's faint smile turned to a blank expression.

"_You'll know soon Onii-chan" _Takemi whispered slowly.

**TakeshiYamamoto2980:** Please review everyone and please call me T.Y.2980-chan so it can be easier okay?

**Takeshi:** Sure T.Y.2980-chan.

**T.Y2980-chan: **Y-Yamamoto-san! *blushes*

**Takeshi:** Oh come on, don't be so formal, call me Takeshi okay?

**T.Y.2980-chan:** T-Takeshi-kun *blushes even more*

**Takeshi: **That's it.

**T.Y.2980-chan: **Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**T.Y.2980-chan:** Ciaossu! Thanks for the review **xXxRedFullMoonxXx. **N-Now Y-Yamamoto-kun will do the disclaimers.

**Takeshi:** T.Y.2980-chan does not own KHR.

**Hayato**: Che~! Why is the baseball-freak here again?

**T.Y.2980-chan**: Ah…. Gokudera-kun look over there.

**Hayato:** Huh? *turns to where she pointed* A-Aneki?!! Ack..ck…ck… *holds stomach*

**Bianchi**: sighs* Hayato. *puts googles on.

**T.Y.2980-chan:** Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: New Student**

"_Ohayo, Juudaime."_ Hayato greeted.

"_Mornin' Tsuna"_ Takeshi followed.

"_Ohayo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun"_ Tsuna replied.

"_Oi baseball-freak, you dare disrestpect Juudaime"_ Hayato said angrily.

"_Mou, Gokudera-kun. It's okay."_ Tsuna said calming Hayato.

"_Hai. Juudaime"_ Hayato said.

"_Maa…. Gokudera, you should really control your anger"_ Takeshi said.

"_Shut up baseball-freak" _Hayato quickly said.

"_Dame-Tsuna, if this keeps up, you'll be late"_ Reborn said kicking Tsuna on the head.

"_R-Reborn! EHH!! He's right let's go"_ Tsuna said running.

The two quickly followed running after him.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side this day so they were late and a certain skylark has come (actually they were only 1 minute late). 

Cue Fuunki Inchou……

"_You're late herbivores"_ Kyoya said.

"_H-Hibari-san, gome-ne"_ Tsuna said stummering.

"_Come on Hibari, it was only one minute"_ Takeshi stated.

"_No excuses, herbivore no.3" _Kyoya replied.

"_H-Herbivore no.3? _ Tsuna asked.

"_Herbivore no.1, no.2, and no.3"_ He said pointing at Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi respectively.

"_Yes! I'm after Juudaime, take that baseball-freak"_ Hayato said ever so proudly.

Tsuna could only sweatdropped at sight when Hayato said that.

"_H-Hibari-san, look over there, students are crowding" _Tsuna said.

Hibari turned to that direction giving Tsuna and the others their chance to escape.

"_Get back here herbivores"_ He said but they were already out of sight. _"Tsk. I'll get you back for this"_

The three had gotten in their classroom and no teacher to be found meaning he was also late.

"_That was close, well at least the teacher's late as well"_ Takeshi said panting but smiling at the same time.

"_Ah. I thought we were done for"_ Tsuna said also panting.

"_Juudaime, you know I could've blasted that skylark into pieces" _Hayato said.

"_I'd rather you not Gokudeara-kun" _Tsuna replied.

The door slided open revealing a panting late teacher.

"_Sorry, I got caught in traffic"_ The teacher explained.

"_Traffic in Namimori? Yeah right…" _The class thought altogether.

"_Anyway, we have a new student" _The teacher said.

"_Huh? A new student?" _A randomn student said.

"_Ah. She came from Italy but she is a native Japanese so I know you'll get along"_ The teacher explained.

"_From Italy?" _Another one asked.

"_KYAAAA! First Gokudera-kun and now another one, I can't wait"_ A fangirl screamed.

"_I hope it's a girl this time, my eardrums are breaking from the squealing"_ A boy exclaimed.

"_Okay, class be quiet"_ The teacher scolded. _"You can come in now" _The teacher added.

The new student followed and entered the room. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise and stood from his chair.

"_T-Takemi"_ He thought.

"_Ohayo gonzaimesu, my name is Sawada Takemi, my birthday is Oct. 29 and my sign is Scorpio, my hobbies are reading and listening to music. Its nice to meet you. Please take care of me" _She said smiling.

Hayato and Takeshi joined Tsuna in surprise as they saw their boss and friend's sister.

**T.Y.2980-chan:** So how'd it go? Please feel free to comment and correct my mistekes in the story and sorry for the super short update, so busy because summers almost over.

**Hibari:** You know, its like your giving them permission to tell you your story stinks right?

**T.Y.2980-chan:** Why would you say that?

**Hibari:** I hate this chapter, I didn't get to bite those herbivores to death.

**T.Y.2980-chan:** Gome, Hibari-san. If you did bite them to death, they wouldn't have gotten to class.

**Hibari:** Apology NOT accepted. *walks away*

**T.Y.2980-chan:** oh well, please review. Ciao~!


End file.
